Black Sun
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if in elcispe Victoria managed to take a bit of Bella, but so did Seth trying to save her? Half vampire, half werewolf! who will Bella imprint on? What about Edward? What love is stronger, you're soul mate, or the true love?
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

"No Jacob wait!" I yelled desperately as I began following him. I felt Edward's hand around me, holding me back.

"Bella no wait." He said looking at me sadly. "I'm sorry." He said looking down in shame.

"It's ok, just please let me talk to him." I said pulling my arm from him, and turned before he could answer and ran after Jake.

By the time I caught up to him we were onto of a small hill, but far away from the tent.

"Why should I?" He spat at me harshly as he turned to look at me. His words hurt, but I continued to try and stop him.

"Please don't just go out there, you could get killed." I said now glaring at him.

"Good, it's not like I have a reason to live anymore, you'll be happy with your leech and won't have to worry about me at all." Jacob huffed.

"No Jake don't you dare say that, I'll always want you in my life, and you're my best friend." I said tears starting to come to my eyes, making it hard for me to still see him.

"Yeah, just friends Bella, it isn't enough, and nothing you say is going to make me stay, so bye, I'm going to go get myself killed out there or die trying." Jake said and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll do anything just say it." I said, and that made him pause, and he s

lowly turned.

"Just say the words Bella and I won't." Jacob said coming over to me now. I froze as I stared at Jacob in horror; he wanted me to tell him he could kiss me. Edward fly around my mind, Edward would never do that to me.

I shook my head at Jake.

"I'm sorry but no, I don't love you like that Jake, but getting yourself killed isn't going to change that." I said.

Jacob looked hurt and shocked now, and turned his back on me.

"Well being dead is better than me having to stay here and watch the woman I love marry a monster." He said icily and ran away.

"Jake!" I yelled in fear and went to run after him when suddenly something red flashed in front of me, and I froze.

Oh no. Victoria stood before me with an evil smile, dead was clear in her eyes, and I couldn't even open my mouth to scream for Edward because I was scared stifles.

"Why hello again Bella." Victoria said moving slowly back and forth, probably looking for the best way to kill me slowly and painfully.

Edward and Seth were there quickly, Edward pushing me behind him, and Seth growling at Victoria.

Victoria glared at the both of them.

I touched Edward's back, unable to hold myself back, he turned his head a little showing me that he had heard what Jacob had tried to do, his eyes brightened with pride, and happiness, but the worry in them covered most of it up.

He quickly kissed my forehead, and locked his eyes on Victoria.

"Hello Victoria." He said with a slight growl in his tone.

Victoria hissed at him.

"Edward," She said with a nod. "I see you brought you're dog."

Seth growled at that, looking angry now.

Edward glared at Victoria, shifting every time she moved, and soon she lunged forwards, and Edward attacked.

It looked like they were dancing together, for each attack the other would stop, and counter it, so neither of them seemed to be gaining any ground on the other.

Seth paced in front of me, protecting me while Edward was after Victoria, making low growls as he watched them.

I had to do something to help Edward, it was beginning to look like Edward was slowing down, I had to make a distraction, I looked around for a rock but found none in the soft grass in the hill.

So I took off running from Seth, and got out into the open, hoping this would get Victoria's attention.

I gasped as suddenly Victoria ran from Edward, and was coming straight for me. All I felt was fangs sinking through my neck, but then I could smell a forest type smell, and another set of teeth in the place were the first were.

They finally had let go of me, and pain began to swell in me, making me shriek in pain. Heat rushed through my body, making me shake, and sweat, but then there was a burning that began to pretty much light me on fire.

I heard more screaming, and the ripping to shreds of Victoria, I at least prayed it was Victoria, so when Edward's sweet voice called out to me I sighed in relieve.

But the pain inside me was still going strong, and I struggled to hold onto myself much longer.

"Bella, Bella, please hold on my love please." Edward said sounding so pained, and fear coated his voice so heavy it broke my heart to pieces.

I could feel someone else by my side, it was Seth.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"She will be I'll make sure of it." Edward said, and I felt myself being picked up. I had a sick feeling as he did this, but the pain of the fire now growing, and stretching to farther through my body I wailed into his chest.

I felt him hold me tighter to him, and we ran, this was agony, and I knew if we didn't stop soon I was going to puke, my insides began to feel like they were being melted together and transformed, and the fire now was entirely eating every part of my body in a sea of pain.

But to my relief we did stop soon, and Edward was laying me down on something soft, it had to be grass.

"What happen?" Anxious voices said around me, and I began to feel myself getting crowded.

"Victoria bit her, it's too late to suck the venom back out, it's all through her now." Edward's low pained voice said.

"NO!" Someone screamed, and I recognized it was Jacob, I whimpered as the fire began to get hotter, and the sick feeling in my stomach had me gagging, I could feel the sweat running down my forehead now.

I could feel someone's gently arms touching a few places on me.

"This is strange…" Carlisle's voice spoke out, and at that I opened my eyes, in fear that something deeper is wrong with me.

Everyone gasped at that.

Everyone was there, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Sam, and Jacob, Embry, Quil, and a few other boys I've never seen before.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Sam asked looking down at me curiously, yet looking concerned.

"Sick, and fire." Is all I could choke out with, and my eyes moved to Edward, wanting nothing more than him to be close to me.

He was quickly at my side now taking my hand, looking pained, and just broken. I stroked his face trying not to scream, or cry.

"You're going to be ok Bella." He said kissing my hand, before locking his eyes on mine.

"Did you say you felt sick, that's never happened in a change before?" Carlisle said frowning a little as he crouched down beside me, Sam did the same, looking over me closely.

"Feels like I'm going to puke, but I can't." I stuttered out and bit my lip as the fire increased even more, making my heart beat go wild.

I watched as one of the boys cringed.

"That reminds me of how I felt when I first turned." The boy said, and frowned a little as he went back to watching Sam, and me.

I watched Carlisle as his eyes widened, and he became urgent.

"What else do you feel Bella?" He asked remaining calm.

"Hot, sweaty." I gasped, and Edward put his hand on my forehead. I sighed a little as my burning head cooled, I felt better, I could actually think a little now.

Sam looked to Carlisle with a raised brow.

"That's just like how we feel when he turn." Sam said frowning.

Carlisle was now getting a mixture of excitement, and concern.

"Do you feel any burning in you at all Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, everywhere." I said in a gasp.

Carlisle glanced at Seth for a minute, then Edward, but then went to Seth again.

"Seth did you happen to accidentally bit Bella in the same place Victoria had while her flesh was opened?" Carlisle asked.

Seth froze, and thought at that.

"Yeah, I think I did, I was trying to get her away from Victoria so Edward could do the final blow, I was aiming for her shirt but I got her neck first." Seth said looking down, but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

Edward gasped as he looked up at Carlisle in shock, and fear.

"What? What's happening?" Jasper asked looking between Carlisle and Edward.

"I think Bella is turning in a half vampire, half werewolf." Carlisle said looking at all the others.

All of them froze including me.

How could this be possible, why couldn't my life just be normal, I just wanted to become a vampire, and live with Edward forever, now Edward is going to hate me.

Sadness hit me, and tears began to spill down my cheeks.

Edward began anxious now beside me.

"What is it Bella, what hurts?" He asked looking helpless as he stared at me.

"Now you're going to hate me." I said and now the thing that hurt the most was my heart that was now breaking.

Edward kissed me gently.

"Bella I could never hate you, if it is even possible that this is true, you'd be half vampire, and that would be enough to cancel out anything I would have against werewolves." Edward said.

That did make sense, and it was the only thing that I could hold onto at the moment.

Sam stared at Carlisle.

"Are you sure that's even possible?" He asked looking down at me for a few seconds.

"No, it's just a theory, we just need to wait for this change to be over, and see what happens." Carlisle said.

Sam and the other wolves nodded.

"So let's get Bella to our doctor." Embry said looking at me now to.

"Umm, no, Bella is just fine at our house with Carlisle." Rose said glaring at the wolf's with a cold glare.

"Well if she's part wolf she's family, and she shouldn't have to go stay at some leeches house." One wolf boy said.

"She's also part vampire, so I don't think she wants to go live with you fee-bags." Alice said frowning at the dogs to.

"Look, Esme and I made a little house just a little bit on our side of the boundary line; if you wish to come and see Bella you are free to come over just to visit her." Carlisle said calmly.

Each of the wolves looked at each other and finally Sam reluctantly nodded, and he shook hands with Carlisle.

Then I was suddenly back in Edward's arms.

"We will meet you back here tonight to talk about this." Carlisle said looking at all of the wolves.

"Alright, see you then." Sam nodded, and then he led his pack back into the woods.

I hid my face into Edward's chest, trying to hold back my pain enough now to scream. I had no idea what was going to happen to me, all I knew was that I wanted nothing more than to die to get away from this pain.

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm going to explain a few questions real quick for you all before we start. A soul mate is a cosmic partner from a whole other life time, they love you soul deep, and true love, is the person god created you to have, so there's you're love from a past life, and you're love for this life time. Thanks so much for all those reviews everyone!**

**Sam's pov**

"I can't believe this is actually happening, another girl in the pack?" Quil said looking at me, then all the others.

"So what, is there a problem with that?" Leah snipped at him coldly.

Quil put his hands up in innocence.

"Nothing at all, Bella's actually cool." He said, which only made Leah even angrier, but Embry slipped in.

"If it's even possible, you heard the Doc leech, it was just a theory." He said.

"I bet Jake likes the idea of Bella being busting out of her clothes for a while until she got her control." Jared snickered.

I looked over to Jacob who was just looking down at the ground; he didn't even look up at that comment.

"What's wrong Jake?" Embry asked noticing him as well.

"She's going to marry that leech." He mumbled.

Every one of us began to shake at that, and cringe in disgust. This seemed to anger Paul the most.

"That's just great we get stuff with this leech lover, disgusting." He growled.

Jacob now looked up at him his gaze looking like it could split Paul in half in seconds.

"She's in love." He said with a coldness and demand that couldn't be ignored, which ended the conversation. This bothered me a little, but I held my tongue, Jacob didn't look like he wanted to be messed with at the moment.

"But if she becomes a wolf, she'll imprint, and then she wouldn't be in love with that leech anymore." Jared said looking between Jake and Paul.

Jacob's eyes brightened at that in hope.

"Maybe this is why I didn't imprint of her, fate was just waiting for her to become a wolf." He said now smiling.

A few of the others rolled their eyes at him, but didn't say anything.

"So what are we going to do?" Embry asked looking at me curiously.

"Who cares, she's either a wolf or she isn't, what can we do?" Paul said looking at each of them before looking to me.

"Paul's right, there isn't much we can do at the moment, if she is a wolf we will welcome her to the pack, and if she isn't then we just have another Cullen to include into the treaty." I said with a nod.

"So what if she is a wolf, but doesn't want to be part of the pack?" Leah asked not really looking at me, but looking at her feet.

My heart pained at that, as much as I could never admit this out loud I still truly loved Leah, but just not enough to Emily, which made it more painful to ignore her.

"Then we will have to work something out with Carlisle, for her to be the only wolf allowed over their boundary line, and she can be allowed in her own pack." I said looking at each of them.

They all nodded.

"But I want each of you to split into two, and each of you visit her until she is turned." I said, and almost smiled as they all groaned.

"Leah and Seth, you guys can go now and check on her." I said looking at the both of them.

Leah rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was happy that she was going with her brother.

Seth nodded, and the both of them phased, and we're gone in seconds.

"Jacob, and Embry, you two can go later to night I said and they both did a high-five.

"Quil, Jared you can go tomorrow morning." I said and they both grinned at each other.

"Paul, and I will go latter that night, and we will continue this pattern until Bella is turned." I said, and was glad everyone seemed happy about their partners.

"Sounds good to me." Paul said.

Good, everything was going to work out fine; I just hope the Cullen's are prepared for this.

**Ed's pov**

I watched Bella closely, she looked so pained, so broken, it broke my heart to pieces that I could do nothing but sit here and wait for it all to be over. I haven't moved since I carried her to this little cottage, I hasn't going to leave until this was all over, and I knew Bella was going to be ok.

Carlisle pops in and out of the room also checking up on Bella, he was very eager to learn what was happening to my angel, and so far this has turned out to be nothing like a normal turn, other then the fire of venom burning inside her.

Bella stayed awake for the most part, and we are able to speak a little, until the pain gets to be to much for her, and she either falls asleep or passes out from the pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I mumbled as I held onto her hand, she gently squeezed my hand, looking like she was struggling to hold back her wails of pain.

"It's not you're fault, I was the one that wanted this, maybe not the wolf part, but at least I can be with you forever." She said, and then whimpered a little.

Just the slight notice of pain was enough to put me in agony.

I didn't know who to blame, Victoria for biting her, Seth for also biting her, or me for not being fast enough to save her from the bites.

I froze as I heard something approaching fast; I protectively got in a stance in front of the door without thinking.

But I sighed in relief as Seth, and Leah appeared in front of me looking cautious.

"Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Seth said looking at me with pain in his eyes.

As much as I wanted to be mad at Seth I knew it wasn't fair to blame him, it was an accident. I just nodded, and walked back over to Bella, and sat down.

They both followed me in, and grabbed chairs and moved them down to the other side of the bed.

I was surprised to see Leah sitting here, I thought she hated Bella, but I didn't really care at the moment, I was too worried about Bella.

She looked up at Leah and Seth with surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" She choked out, her voice sounding gruff.

"Sam is making each of us come down to visit you until you're turn was over." Leah said looking down at Bella, but I was still shocked that it wasn't a hostile look; it was more like a sisterly look.

"Oh, well thanks for coming." She panted, looking like she was getting hotter by the second. They both nodded, looking concerned for her.

"Edward is there icepacks in the freezer in this place?" Leah asked looking a little more coldly towards me.

I nodded, not really looking at her.

"Seth go grab an icepack." She said, and Seth nodded before running out of the room.

Leah looked back down to Bella, watched her very protectively, but always glancing back up at me as if I was the threat here, but I didn't care, all I cared about was this girl laying in this bed.

Seth came back with one, and handed it to Leah.

Leah slowly put the pack on Bella's forehead with a small smile at Bella's relieved sigh.

"Does that feel better?" Leah asked.

"Much better." Bella stuttered, and gave Leah a smile before her eyes closed and fell back asleep.

Seth sighed.

"Look what I did to her, she must hate me now." Seth said looking sad.

"It's not you're fault you were trying to save her." I said watched as Bella's chest rose and fell.

Seth sighed again, and continued to watch Bella.

Someone else was coming now, but I already knew who it was.

Rose appeared in the door, she froze when she saw Seth and Leah, and she narrowed her eyes at each of them before taking a seat beside me.

"What are you mutts doing here?" She asked and Leah glared at her.

"We're here to visit Bella." Seth said glancing up from Bella, to Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Rose had turned pretty protective of Bella since she had been bitten, none of us knew why, but Rose had really become attached to Bella, as if she was a sister, and not like Alice, but something closer. It was weird, but I just let it go, I had more important things to worry about.

Leah narrowed her eyes at Rose as she noticed her protective like look to Bella.

_Who does that blonde think she is, fussing over Bella, like she was her real sister, stupid leech. _Leah thought.

_What's up with this mutt, it's like she thinks she's Bella's sister or something as if. _Rose thought.

That was weird, why did they both get so suddenly attached to Bella, they both had hated her, now they both thought of her as their closest sister.

Then I remembered Carlisle's words; when wolves are in there change they often have some sort of power that unites them to other wolves, that's why all the wolves treat each other like brothers and sisters, like one big family, each of them are forced to love and except each other. But for some that doesn't happen, it just matters what kinda of person they are around. In Bella's case she's have the whole pack wrapped around her fingers.

That made sense, but why was this happening with Rose as well; could it be this wolf power mixing with the venom?

There was a lot that I didn't know about this whole thing, more then I was comfortable with, this only doubled my worrying.

Leah sighed, and stood up, Seth following her.

"Embry and Jacob are coming later night" She said, and with another glance at Bella, they both left.

"Great, more mutts." Rose sneered.

Jacob was the last person in the world that I wanted to see at the moment, but if he makes Bella happy then I won't complain.

**Just to make sure you all know Leah didn't imprint on Bella, and neither did Seth thanks so much for reading, at least 5 reviews for this story and I'll update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's pov**

I ran the fastest I've ever run towards the Cullen's place, Embry struggling to keep up with me.

_Where's the fire Jake? _Embry thought to me in annoyance.

_I just want to get to Bella quick, she might imprint now that she is in wolf type form. _I admitted, and quickened my pace even more.

Embry made a growl type laugh at me, but I just ignored him, nothing was going to bring down my good mood today.

When we finally made it to the small little cottage I quickly threw some shorts on, and was inside before Embry could change back to his human form.

I entered the room Bella was in to see her leeches, Edward, and the tiny pixie one.

They both kept their eyes on Bella, not even paying a bit of attention to me which was just fine with me, I came here for Bella, not them.

I quickly walked over to the other side of Bella's bed, and stared deeply into her warm brown eyes.

She looked up at me in confusion, but she moaned in pain, and I became anxious.

She didn't lose eye contact with me, but I couldn't feel anything happening.

"What are you looking at?" She stuttered, as she slightly shifted in her bed looking uncomfortable.

Edward tensed as he began to read my thoughts, and a sharp snarl exploded from his lips as he looked at me.

Bella moaned, and her tiny hands clutched the blanket over her.

I watched as Edward got calm in seconds, and worried put his hand on her forehead calming Bella almost instantly.

"He was waiting for you to imprint on him, but it appears it's not going to happen, you better wish it doesn't." Edward said saying the last part only loud enough for me to hear.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and went back to staring into Bella's eyes.

She glared at me, and turned her whole body away from me in coldness.

I snapped my gaze back at Edward.

"Now look what you did." I growled, but before any of us could react Embry stepped in the middle of us anxiously.

"We're here for Bella." He said looking at us both, and slowly we nodded, and took our seats on the opposite sides of the bed.

Bella glanced back over to me that was when I noticed how she looked.

For a person this weak and sick she looked healthy, and strong, and her skin seemed icy white like her leeches. She didn't stink so that was a relief, but her heart continued to beat, and her blood continued to flow. She didn't look as breakable as she was before, but as I took her hand it was as smooth as silk, and as hot as fire.

There was wolf in her that was for sure, but there was a lot of leach in her to.

Edward gave me a dark look as he glanced down at Bella's hand in mine. Bella glared at me to with a shaky breath, and with a force of power I wasn't expecting squeezed my hand so tightly that I felt two of my fingers break.

I pulled my hand away quickly with a frown, and a groan, but it was already healing.

I glared as everyone gave out an amused snicker.

"No more, weak old Bella." Alice said smiling warmly down at Bella. I just grumbled at that and sat back in my seat.

"If you don't mind I brought some music, I figured Bella must get bored laying here, and during my change listening to music helped me out a lot." Embry said showing his small little radio.

"Of course, that was very kind of you." Edward said with no emotion. Embry nodded, and placed the radio on the small table beside Bella's bed, and turned it on.

Bella seemed to relax at it, and her constant whimpers went quiet, and soon she was asleep.

I smiled to myself as I watched her sleep; even sleeping she was just about the most beautiful girl to walk the Earth.

Edward looked at me with narrowed eyes for half a second, but he went back to watching Bella closely.

"Come on Jake." Embry said after about an hour as he stood up, and went towards the door.

I looked up at him, not wanting to be away from Bella now that she was peacefully sleeping.

"No you go one ahead, tell Sam I'm staying the night here." I said looking back to Bella.

Embry sighed.

"She isn't going to imprint on you Jake, if she was she would have already." Embry said gently.

Pain swelled in me causing me to glare at Embry shaking a little.

"Don't you think I know that, I'm not just here because I wanted Bella to imprint on me, I'm here because she is my best friend and I'm not leaving just because she didn't imprint on me, she needs me." I yelled at him.

Embry held his hands up anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I was just saying Jake, I didn't want to upset you." He said quickly. "I understand, I'll go tell Sam." Then Embry was gone.

I huffed at that, and looked back down to Bella.

Don't worry Bella I'm not leaving you, I'm not giving up ever, vampire, or wolf I'm here, imprint or no imprint you can depend on me.

**The Next Day**

**Ed's pov**

I glared over at Jacob as his snoring shook the room. Him just being here was enough to get me angry, not to mention his vivid dreams of my Bella.

But as much as I wanted to kick this mutt out I was at the same time glare Bella had such a close friend here for her. She needed as much family, and friends as she could get. I can't even imagine what she is going through, this was more then my change, or any vampires, this was even worse.

Carlisle said that the wolf, and vampire venom that is flowing through Bella was at a constant war over dominance of Bella, this would determine if she would be more of a vampire, or more of a wolf.

This causes a lot of pain to Bella, for with each hit against each other it hits into different places in Bella's body, giving her server pain, and agony enough to yearn death.

Today however Bella had enough strength to sit up, and the pain seemed to be less for she could talk in complete sentences without screaming, or whimpers, but it wasn't over yet.

Quil and Jared had come, and together they entertained Bella, making jokes, and singing in the most horrible voices that I've ever heard, but the huge smile and the chuckles from Bella was enough for me to be happy.

As soon as Bella had woken up today she had grown a large hunger for all foods, and she seemed to eat everything as if she was a bottomless pit.

Some foods though she couldn't eat, it made her sick, like marshmallows, chips, pizza, popcorn, and peaches. Other than that she was fine.

I was relieved that I got to begin pampering her again; she truly needed to be taken closer care of now that I could touch her without her withering in pain, or burning up.

She looked good to, her skin was exactly as white as it should be, it had a tan like glow to it, and her big brown eyes were the same to my pleasure.

And what made me even happier was the fact that she hadn't imprinted on any of the wolves that had came over. There was only Sam and Paul left to come, and Sam was already in an imprint, and Paul loathed Bella.

So as they walked into the room I didn't even bother getting worried or tense, Bella was going to be fine, and we would both be happy together.

**Paul's pov**

I wished I didn't have to go and see Bella, but what can you do really, she was either going to be another bratty girl wolf I had to deal with or another leech that I would hate even more.

"It's not going to be that bad." Sam said looking at me as we paused out side of the cottage door.

I rolled my eyes at that. I doubted that.

"If you say so." I said lowly, and Sam sighed before we both entered. The cottage was pretty small, but it was nice, it reminded me of the old fashioned houses you'd read about in fairytales.

But that was the last thing I was thinking about as I followed Sam up the tiny oak steps. The smell of leech was thick in the air, making the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up, and the urge to kill swelled within me. But I also had a whiff of wolf; this must mean Bella does have some wolf in her.

When we made it into the room I looked around slowly.

The room was cluttered with sheets, drinks, plates with nothing but crumbs on it, and tons of now warm ice packs all over the place. I took in Edward sitting looking relaxed in a chair beside Bella's bed.

I saved looking at Bella last, and as my eyes got lost into hers I felt myself stiffen and warmth crash in side me. No words could describe what I was feeling it was like I was floating on air, my heart squeezed tightly not painfully, but it was enough to bother me. Bella entered my every thought as my view of her changed, and my list of things I considered important changed putting her at the very top. I was beginning to get dizzy as I continue to stare at Bella.

Fuck! Now I knew what was happening, I just fucking imprinted!

No this can't be happening!

Edward shot up now right in front of my face.

"YOU DID WHAT!" He snarled looking the most furious I've ever seen him.

I glared at him hiding my slight fear as I took a cautious step back.

"I have no control over this, I'm not exactly that happy about this either!" I yelled defending myself.

Edward broke out in growls that shook the room causing me to begin to shake.

"Paul calm down, what happened?" Sam demanded.

"I imprinted." I snapped, and I watched as Bella looked at me in surprise, and confusion.

But it was too late Edward was tackling me, and we fell out of the window.

I phased quickly taking the challenge as we both be began to attack each other.

But in less then a minute the whole pack was here, I thought they had came to help, but they just began to pull me away, blocking Edward from me, and a few of the others blocking Edward.

_Listen calm down Paul, for Bella. _Sam thought to me seriously.

I wanted to growl at that, to feel my past hatred for that girl but even the slight mention of her brought nothing but love to my head.

I shivered against the feelings, not wanting them to control me, but as I glanced up to the window I heard Bella's shrill screaming, and that did it my love for her, and wanting her protection crushed through me, and I turned to my human form, throwing pants on, and running like hell back up to her.

The others followed anxiously, and I could hear the leech talking harshly and quickly into his phone.

As we all paced into the room the Cullen leeches came in seconds taking in the remainder of the space.

Without thinking I took Bella's hand in mine as I sat down beside her, and glared at Edward whole took her other hand and was sitting on the opposite side.

This had to be it, Bella was turning.

I waited anxiously looking down at this girl that had suddenly became my whole world.

**Review? Please! with sexy hot wolves, and gorgeously kinky vampires on top. **


	4. Chapter 4

**B's pov**

I was withering in pain now, I was so confused as to what was happening, one minute I was talking with Edward, then Paul, and Sam came in, my stomach exploded with heat as I looked at Paul. Then Edward was up in his face yelling. I had no idea what was happening, then Paul said he had imprinted.

It took me a moment to realize who it was he had imprinted on, but then it hit me, it was me.

And now as Edward and Paul both held my hands, I didn't mind at all that Paul's warm hand was holding mine, actually I liked it just as much as I liked Edward's holding me. I knew it was wrong, so I smashed the thought from my mind and focused on the pain I was feeling now.

All the Cullen's and the wolves were here now, staring at me in pain, and concern, but all I could do was cry out.

And finally everything stopped the pain everything, it felt like it all just froze in place. My heart stopped beating, my vision became clear, and they amazing smells around me amazed me.

Both the Cullen's and the wolves smelled good to me, it smelled like home, like I belonged, and I really liked that feeling.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked looking at me curiously as he stepped forward, Sam did the same looking me over.

"Yes?" I asked, and I was surprised at how beautiful my voice sounded.

Edward and Paul both smiled at me now looking relieved, but then they looked at each other and I could feel the anger, the pain, and the hatred around them. It was a strange feeling, I could tell it wasn't what I was feeling, yet it swam around my body.

"How do you feel?" He asked looking me over.

"I feel fine actually." I said shifting a little, then a slight burn in the back of my throat got my attention, it didn't hurt too much but it did bother me.

"Can you tell us a bit about what you're feeling on the inside right now?" Sam asked looking at me.

"My throat hurts a little." I admitted, and the Carlisle nodded at that in understanding.

"Good, she has some vampire in her then." Emmett said lowly from his place behind Carlisle and Sam. I could sense that Emmett was feeling amused at the moment, and a little interested.

"What else are you feeling?" Sam wondered, and I felt my stomach grow.

"Hungry." I said with a blush, and everyone laughed at that.

"Oh yeah, she's part wolf for sure." Quil grinned in amusement.

"Edward is her hand warm?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward with a sad smile, and Edward nodded.

"Warmer than usual." He admitted reluctantly.

"What else?" Sam asked glancing at Paul, then Edward before looking back to me curiously.

"Umm I think I can feel what you are all feeling." I admitted, and focused on Sam for a while, I felt his confusion, and his eagerness.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said now walking closer looking at me with excitement, and I smiled a little. I read that Jasper was feeling curious, and excited.

"You're feeling curious and excited." I said looking at him, and he stared at me in shock and delight.

"She has Jasper's power; can you control someone's emotions to?" Alice asked bouncing in excitement.

I slowly focused on Jasper, trying to make him feel sad, but the longer I stared at him, the more I felt myself tipping a little, and soon I could hear voices.

_I wonder if Bella can control emotions, I'll teach her everything I know. _Jasper said, but I looked at him confused, because his lips didn't move.

"What is it Bella?" Paul asked looking at me with a concerned look as he squeezed my hand. I smiled a little, but frowned as I looked at Edward.

"Was Jasper just thinking that he was going to teach me everything that he knew, or was he saying that out loud?" I asked, and everyone stared at me in shock.

Edward beamed in surprise.

"Yes he was, my love can you read minds?" Edward asked looking eager, and thrilled.

I grinned.

"I think I can." I said and looked at Paul, slowly getting into his thoughts.

_Bella looks so beautiful, how could I be so lucky. _Paul thought, and I noticed the small glare that Edward threw him for half a second.

"What else can you do?" Jacob asked coming into view, and I saw him staring into my eyes again, I knew what he was trying to do and it really annoyed me.

"Jacob you don't have to stare in my eyes, I'm not going to imprint on you." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

Jacob frowned at that, looking sad, but angrier than before.

"How do you know that Bella, you don't, you don't know anything." He snapped at me, and my anger flared.

I glared at him, and I felt a snarl bubble off my lips, and my whole body began to shake, I couldn't control myself, or calm down.

"Just great you mutt." Rose snarled looking at Jacob as if she was about to rip him to pieces.

"Bella, stay calm." Sam said looking at me gently, and I felt Paul's eyes on me.

"Take deep breaths Bella." He said looking at me, but I was too far over the edge, and I growled again looking at Jacob with anger.

He looked me guiltily now, and stepped back a little in shame.

"Just let her change, if she turns we'll know how much wolf she has in her." Carlisle said calmly, and everyone moved away from me, even Edward and Paul.

But I was pleased at their reluctance, but then again I was to angry to think about that, and soon my body was moving on its own and I felt my clothes ripping, and my whole body burned as I began to phase.

Then finally I felt myself falling to all fours, and I looked around in confusion to how different everything looked.

As I took in all the others staring at me, I slunk of the bed, and was sniffing as I walked over to them.

I made a growl like sound as I tried to speak, which annoyed me, I forgot I couldn't actually talk in wolf form.

I scanned the room, and walked over to Edward first, rubbing my head on his leg. Edward relaxed at my touch, and began to pet me, and I growled in pleasure.

But then I walked over to Paul, and rubbed against him a little, he laughed, and petted me to, looking amused.

But then as Jacob came over to me he put his hand out to me, and I gave his hand a bit, and moved away from him in annoyance.

Everyone laughed at that, and I went around to each of them, just smelling, and getting to know each of them in my wolf form.

"Bella you look so beautiful, white fur is adorable, and you have cute little bronze tipped ears, paws, and the tip of your tail, it adorable." Alice said as she pet my head.

I made a purr like sound in amusement at that, and walked near the window for a look outside.

Then I heard a gasp from the others.

"So beautiful." Some of them whispered, and I looked down to see that it looked like I was sparkling.

I made a gruff laugh at that in pleasure, but then I felt myself beginning to change back, and I quickly grabbed the sheet of the bed, and as my human form came back I wrapped it around me with a blush on my face.

"Well that is going to be uncomfortable." I said with a sheepish smile, and the others laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Jared said with a grin.

"I bet Paul is going to be digging this until you get some control over you're phasing." Embry laughed.

"Yeah, Edward to." Alice said with a laugh, and Edward and Paul glared at each other hostilely.

"Now here's a big question for you Bella, did you imprint on Paul, do you still have feelings for Edward, or is Paul the only guy for you now?" Jacob asked looking at me now with a frown.

**Review? PLEASE I'LL DIE IF NO ONE REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov**

I glared at Jacob, annoyed that he wanted to know my personal business as if he had to know everything about me.

I looked to Edward with a smile as I felt my love for him, nothing has changed there, but then I looked to Paul.

I was growing a small attraction to him as well, but I hated to feel this, I only wanted to be with Edward, why did everything have to be so hard.

I was about to speak when suddenly heat rose in me, making me gasp, and my eyes locked on Edward's.

Sparks few inside my stomach, at the same time it tied up in knots, and I began to feel myself tightening up.

My heart began to twist, and I felt all of this explode from me to his direction.

Edward shivered now as he looked back at me, and a beam of happiness flew through me as he smiled.

It was strange because the heat didn't fade from me, and suddenly my body was shifting by itself, and my eyes locked on Paul. The heat doubled as I looked at him, and waves of bliss formed around me, and finally it was pushed towards Paul.

Paul beamed now, and I could feel his intense happiness, as he smiled back at me.

I think I knew what just happened, I don't know how, and I never heard of this even being possible.

"I think I just imprinted, on Edward, and Paul." I said with a shocked expression.

Everyone gasped at this, and Sam quickly walked over to me looking me over.

"But that's not even possible, is it, Carlisle?" Sam asked looking back at Carlisle.

"Well have a half wolf and half vampire wasn't possible either, is really anything impossibly?" Carlisle said with an interested look at all of us.

"So we could imprint on more then one person, and we didn't even know until now?" Jared asked looking outraged.

"This could just be Bella's thing though." Quil said looking between me, and Paul with a raised brow.

"This is so unfair." Jacob yelled, and went stomping out the door.

I glared after him.

Baby.

I slowly walked to Edward and got comfortable in his side. He smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around me.

Paul looked at him with a hostile glare, and me with a pained expression.

I sighed, and held my arm out to him.

He quickly walked over to me, and I rested into his side to. I actually felt more loved like this then I ever had.

Maybe have two imprints wouldn't be so bad.

Who am I kidding, this was the worst thing that has ever happened to me.

I already told Edward I would marry him, but how could I do that now that I would be falling in love with another man, not only would this break his heart, but it would break Paul's heart because I still loved Edward deeply.

"So you aren't going to be picking between them are you?" Alice asked with a sad look at me.

I sighed.

"I don't know if I can right now, I need some time, I love Edward with all of my heart and soul though, but I am getting these feelings for Paul, it's really confusing." I admitted.

Edward and Paul glared at each other at this, growling a little, making me vibrate.

"Sounds like you have found you're soul mate, and you're true love both." Carlisle said quietly.

Everyone stared at him now.

"What is the difference exactly?" Emmett wondered.

"A soul mate is cosmic partner that was you're true love in a different life time. True love is the person you are meant to be with in this current time period." Carlisle explained.

"So which is which?" Embry wondered looking at Edward and Paul with frowns.

"I don't know, Bella is going to have to figure out that on her own, and decided which love is stronger if she does decide to pick between them." Carlisle said.

I groaned at this.

"Bella don't worry my love you don't have to pick between us at the very moment, take all the time in the world, I can learn to share." Edward said reluctantly.

Paul snorted at that.

"I guess I could give it a try, but there is no promises that this is going to be easy." Paul said glaring at Edward coldly.

Maybe I should decide now, I didn't want to hurt any of them, even though it seemed that my heart was telling me to have them both for myself, my head was telling me to pick one.

Well I've never listened to my head before, every thing I have decided was from the heart, why change now?

I just hope this will all eventually will work out.

**If you want to see more please review. I took a lot of time to make this, and it would really seem worth it if I get some good word on it, or even something I might need to fix. So please share you're thoughts. **


	6. please read this

**Please take the time to read this all…**

**Hello my name is Alida. Some of you may be familiar with me from my many Twilight stories. **

**I have been on this site for a little over two years, and believe it or not I have been working on something other then Twilight stories. I have been working on A twilight role play. **

**What's a Twilight Role Play?**

**This is very simple, on my profile is a link to my forums, and on there is a list of twilight characters. You can choose you're favorite character and use them to act with in the role play. **

**Example **

**(Me) Edward: *walks in with his crooked smile* hello. **

**(You) Bella: *walks to Edward, and kisses him* hi you. **

**That is what it would be like. In the * that is the action. And what you're character says you just type. **

**Others will be playing along with you with their own character. **

**Example: **

**(Me) Alice: *Jumps around squealing* Yes!**

**(You) Bella: *grins at Alice* what is it? **

**(Random person) Jasper: *Rolls eyes* There's a big sale in the mall today. **

**See that is how it would be. To Speak with each other you leave a rely to a comment with you're reaction to what they had said. **

**It's very simple, and a lot of fun. **

**If you are interested in joining this role play this is what you should do.**

**1. Go to my profile, and click on the link to my forum **

**2. Go to the characters list to choose a character that you want, keep in mind some characters may be taken.**

**3. When you have decided what character you want reply to the Forum's post with the character or characters you want, or you can PM me. **

**4. I'll PM you back for the ok, and add you're name to the list, saying this is YOUR character, and no one else can have it for this role play but you. **

**Have any questions don't be afraid to PM me with any questions you may have about how to play, or how to find it. **

**Thanks so much for reading this all. **

**This story will be updated soon. ****J **


End file.
